This invention relates to a cylinder piston device and more particularly to a gas spring. A cylinder piston device is composed of a plurality of components, namely a cylinder, terminal plugs for this cylinder, a piston plug within this cylinder, a piston rod connected with this piston plug and guided through at least one of the terminal plugs. Each of said terminal plugs and said piston plug may comprise a plurality of sealing locations. So, a terminal plug may comprise a sealing location for sealing engagement with a cylinder and a sealing location for a valve pin provided within a channel of the terminal plug. Further, the piston plug may be provided with a sealing location for the sealing engagement with an inner cylindrical face of the cylinder and a further sealing location for a valve pin accommodated within an axial channel of the piston plug.